


Ikaw At Ako

by onlykji



Series: Buhay Mag-Jagi [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, Wedding Fluff
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykji/pseuds/onlykji
Summary: Si Kyungsoo at Jongin, magpakailanman.





	Ikaw At Ako

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic based from Johnoy Danao's Ikaw At Ako. This is also my first time to write a wedding au. 
> 
> Ito ang aking munting regalo sa mga ka-#friends bilang Pride month [insert rainbow emoji]

Hindi mapakali.

 

Hindi mapahinga ang utak.

 

Hindi kaya kumalma.

  
  


Pinangarap ni Kyungsoo ang maikasal. Sa taong tunay na nagmamahal sa kaniya at tunay na mahal niya. Pero mukhang malakas siya kay Lord kasi ibinigay sa kaniya si Jongin.

  
  


Bukas na ang pinakahihintay niyang araw, ang kasal nila. Abala ang lahat. Akala mo’y mala-Wedding of the Century ang pinaghahandaan sa sobrang abala ng mga tao. Aligaga ang lahat ng nasa paligid niya. Parang piyesta. 

  
  


Hindi makalma si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung anong emosyon ang dapat unahin.  _ Saya? Kaba? Takot?  _

  
  


Para siyang sasakay sa tsubibo sa pinakaunang beses sa buhay niya, paboritong sakyan nila ni Jongin sa perya. Masaya siya, oo. Matagal niyang hinintay ang pagkakataong ‘yon. Pero kabado rin siya at higit sa lahat, takot.  _ Paano kung hindi mangyari ang mga inaasam niyang mangyari? Paano kung hindi pala talaga nila gusto sa tsubibo? Ayawan na lang ba? _

  
  


Nagising si Kyungsoo sa sarili niyang mga iniisip nang marinig niyang tumunog ang telepono niya. 

  
  


_ Jingo calling… _

  
  


Nagdalawang isip siya kung sasagutin niya ba ang tawag. Maingay ang buong paligid niya dahil sa party na inihanda ni Baekhyun at Jongdae para sa kabiya pero nangingibabaw ang tunog ng pintig ng puso niya.

  
  


“H-Hello…” Mahinang sambit niya. Hindi maiwasang mapa-isip ng masasamang bagay si Kyungsoo dahil sa tagal bago niya marinig ang tinig ni Jongin. “B-Bakit? Hoy!”

  
  


“Soo…” Malumanay na sagot ni Jongin. Ilang taon na silang magkasama pero sa kauna unahang pagkakataon, nahirapan siyang basahin ang tono ng pananalita ni Jongin.

  
  


_ “Bakit, by? A-ano? Change of plans na ba?” _

  
  


Hindi na naiwasan ni Kyungsoo at nasabi na niya ang mga katagang pilit niyang iniiwasan. Nagbabadya na rin ang mga luha sa maya niya. Madalang umiyak si Kyungsoo, madalang magpakita ng emosyon pero pagdating sa lalaking pinakamamahal niya, handa siyang ibuhos lahat ng emosyon na nakatago sa katawan niya. Handa siya, handang handa.

  
  


Mahinang tawa lamang ang narinig niya sa kabilang linya, “Soo naman… Ilang taon kong hinintay ‘to, ngayon pa ba ako baback out?” Sagot ni Jongin sa kaniya.

  
  


Para siyang nabunutan ng tinik sa dibdib pero hindi pa rin kalmado ang puso niya. “Aba, malay ko ba?” Sagot niya habang pinupunasan ang mga luhang hindi naman pala niya kailangan.

  
  


“Umiiyak ba ang baby ko?” Lalong naiyak si Kyungsoo nang sabihin ni Jongin ‘yon. “‘Wag na iyak, by.” Dagdag pa nito.

  
  


“Ikaw kasi e.” Bumuhos na ang luha ni Kyungsoo, “Ang tagal mong sumagot, akala ko back out na e.” Natawa na lang si Jongin nang marinig niyang sumisinghot si Kyungsoo.

  
  


_ “Kahit ata sa ibang dimensyon, si Jongin ay hindi kayang iwan si Kyungsoo.”  _

  
  


“Bakit ka ba tumawag? Uhugin na ‘ko dito sa veranda o!” Napaupo na si Kyungsoo kasi feeling niya mahuhulog na ang puso niya sa kakakabog nito.

  
  


“I miss you, Soo.” Malambing na sabi ni Jongin. “Ilang araw ka na nilang nilayo sa ‘kin.”

  
  


“I miss you too, Jingo. Sobrang sobra…” 

  
  


_ “I can’t wait to marry you. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” _

  
  


At ayun na ang hudyat para bumuhos pa lalo ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo. Nagusap pa sila ng kaunti bago mahuli ni Chanyeol si Jongin na kausap siya sa telepono.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Ikaw at ako, pinagtagpo _ __  
  


_ Nag-usap ang ating puso _ __  
  


_ Nagkasundong magsama habang-buhay _ __  
  


_ Nagsumpaan sa Maykapal _ __  
  


_ Walang iwanan, tag-init o tag-ulan _ __  
  


_ Haharapin bawat unos na mag-daan _

  
  


Naghahanda na ang lahat. Nilalagyan na ng make-up ang mama niya. Inaayos na ni Baekhyun ang tuxedo niya. Maayos na ang lahat.

  
  


Nakaupo sa harap ng salamin si Kyungsoo, hinihintay na matapos ang kaniyang buhok. Ilang beses na niyang sinabi kay Jongdae na hindi na nito kailangang ayusin ang buhok niya pero nagpumilit ito at wala na siyang magawa dahil naki-sawsaw na rin si Baekhyun, si Baekhyun na aligagang aligaga sa lahat ng bagay.

  
  


Nagulat siya nang may kumalabit sa kaniya na maliliit na kamay, si Junjun. Pamangkin ni Jongin. May dalang blueprint tube, may ribbon na puti at may tag na nakasulat,  _ “Para sa ‘yo, Mahal.” _

  
  


“Pinapabigay po ni Tito Ninong.” Inabot ng bata ang dala nito sa kaniya at hinalikan siya sa pisngi. Pinasalamatan niya ito at dali daling lumabas ng kwarto.

  
  


Binuksan niya ang tube at nilabas ang mga nasa loob nito. Isang blueprint, isang titulo ng bahay at isang puting papel.

  
  


_ Ito na, we’re hours away from our dream, mahal ko. Ang mga bagay na ‘to ay kailanman hindi kayang pantayan ang pagmamahal ko sa ‘yo at sa magiging pamilya natin. Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo Do. _

 

_ Love, Jongin. _

  
  


Nakapaligid sa kaniya ang lahat at hindi niya mapigilang maluha ulit pero pinigilan siya ng mama niya at ni Baekhyun, “Kyungsoo, nako ah! Kapag tumulo ‘yang luha mo, f.o. na tayo! Ang hirap mo kayang lagyan ng make-up!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun na dahan dahang papuntang pintuan para lumabas dahil ayaw niyang makita ni Kyungsoo na iiyak siya.

  
  


“Okay, wala nang iiyak! Mahirap mag-retouch! Nakakaloka kasi ‘tong si Jongin e!” Sigaw pa si Jongdae at napatawa na lang siya.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Sana’y di magmaliw ang pagtingin _

_  
_ _ Kay daling sabihin, kay hirap gawin _

_  
_ _ Sa mundong walang katiyakan _

_  
_ _ Sabay natin gawing kahapon ang bukas _

  
  


_ Ito na. Ito na ‘yun, Soo.  _ Isip ni Kyungsoo nang matanaw na niya ang farm resort ng lolo niya kung saan siya kumakanta dati bilang isang entertainer, kung saan una niyang nakita ang 15-year old Jongin kasama ng mama nito, kung saan dinala niya si Jongin noong sinagot na niya ito, at kung saan mag-iisang dibdib sila.

  
  


Bumaba na sila sa kotse at nakahawak siya sa mama at papa niya. Handa na ang lahat, nakapwesto na. 

  
  


Naglakad sila papuntang garden ng resort kung saan naka-set up na ang lahat. Nakita na niyang tumayo ang mga bisita nila. Mas pinili nilang gawing pribado ang kasal dahil hindi rin naman sila naeengganyo sa malalaking pagtitipon. Nandun lamang ang kanilang pamilya at malalapit na kaibigan.

  
  


Nang marating nila ang arko na gawa sa bulaklak, kumalas na ang hawak ng mama niya sa kaniya. 

  
  


“Beng, ito na. Ikakasal ka na.” Sabi nito kay Kyungsoo. Nang lambot ang puso ni Kyungsoo nang makita niyang nangingilid na ang mga luha sa mata ng ina niya.  _ Oo ma, ito na. _

  
  


Hinalikan niya ang mama niya at niyakap. Nang kumalas siya ang papa naman niya ang yumakap sa kaniya. Hindi niya inaasahang hahalikan siya nito sa noo, “Pang, ‘wag ka naman ganyan. Naiiyak na tuloy ako.” Sabi niya sa papa niyang nagpupunas ng luha.

  
  


Inakap niya ang magulang niya bago ito pumasok sa arko ng bulaklak at iwan si Kyungsoo. Nang bigyan na siya ng signal ng coordinator ay lumakad na rin siya.

  
  


Marami-rami ang tao sa venue pero nasa isang tao lang ang kaniyang mga mata. 

  
  


_ Kay Jongin. Kay Jongin lamang. Kay Jongin lang magpakailanman. _

  
  


Habang naglalakad siya, naalala niya lahat ng pinagdaanan nila ni Jongin. Simula sa unang pagkikita sa farm resort, hanggang sa mga panahon na iniwasan niya ito dahil hindi siya sigurado sa nararamdaman niya, hanggang sa naging sila ng palihim, hanggang sa nalaman ng mga magulang nila. Sa dinami-rami ng pinagdaanan nila, napapahanga pa rin si Kyungsoo kung paano nila nalampasan lahat ‘yon. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Ikaw at ako, pinag-isa _

_  
_ _ Tayong dalawa may kanya kanya _

_  
_ _ Sa isa’t-isa tayo ay sumasandal _

_  
_ _ Bawat hangad kayang abutin _

_  
_ _ Sa pangamba’y di paaalipin _

_  
_ _ Basta’t ikaw, ako _

_  
_ _ Tayo magpakailanman _

  
  


Totoo nga pala talaga. Kapag mahal mo ang isang tao, lahat ng ibato sa ‘yo ng mundo, hindi mo iindahin basta magkasama kayo.

  
  


Marami ang tutol noon sa pag-iibigan nila. Hindi naman kasi namulat ang lipunan na kanilang kinabibilangan sa uri ng pagmamahalan nila. Ang tingin sa kanila ng mga tao ay salot, kanser, sumpa at iba pa. Pero hindi sila nagpatinag, ipinaintindi nila na ang pag-ibig ay may iba’t ibang anyo. Ang pag-ibig ay may iba’t ibang mukha. Iminulat nila ang mga isip ng mga taong nakapaligid sa kanila na hindi lang babae at lalake ang pwedeng magmahalan at bumuo ng pamilya. Naging mahirap sa simula, oo. Pero sa isa’t isa rin naman ang bagsak nilang dalawa.

  
  


Hindi madaling kumbinsihin ang mundo na hindi isang pagkakamali ang umibig sa isang taong mayroong katulad na kasarian sa ‘yo. Naging malubak ang daan, hindi naging madali. Pero dahil kasama ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, nagawa nilang ipaglaban ang pagkakaibigan nila. Nasa taas man ng tsubibo o sa baba nito, magkasama sila. 

  
  
  


Nakita niyang ngumiti si Jongin sa kaniya. Nginitian niya rin ito pabalik. Nakita niya rin itong tumalikod ng sandali para punasan ang luha niya. Napayuko si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya mapigilan ang kilig na nararamdaman. ‘Yung pakiramdam niya parang nililigawan siya ulit ni Jongin at excited na pumasok para makita ito. Pero ngayon, excited na siyang pumasok sa panibagong kabanata ng buhay nila, buhay mag-asawa.

  
  


Nasa kalagitnaan na si Kyungsoo ng aisle at napansin niyang magkatabi ang dalawang best friends niya na si Jongdae at Baekhyun, parehas mugto ang mga mata. Akala mo’y anak nila si Kyungsoo. Napangiti si Kyungsoo nang i-angat ni Jongdae ang kamay nila ni Baekhyun na magka-hawak.  _ Mga baklang ‘to!  _

  
  


Pinagmasdanan niya ang mukha ng mga bisita nila, lubos lubos ang saya na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo. Hindi lang dahil ikakasal na siya sa wakas kay Jongin, kung ‘di dahil marami palang tao ang binuksan ang kanilang mga isip at puso para tanggapin at papasukin silang dalawa ni Jongin.

  
  


Nang marating na niya ang dulo ng aisle, sinalubong agad siya ni Sehun, ang best man ni Jongin, at niyakap siya.

  
  


“Kuya, thank you. Kung ‘di dahil sa inyo ni Jingo hindi ko maikilala si Myeon. Labyu, Kuya! Alam ko namang aalagaan mo si Jongin e, ‘di na namin kailangan sabihin pa.” Bulong sa kaniya nito habang mahigpit ang yakap. Si Sehun ang isa sa mga unang naka-alam ng istorya nila. Akala niya ay katulad ng iba si Sehun pero mali si Kyungsoo dahil isa rin si Sehun sa mga dahilan kung paano nagkaayos sila ng pamilya niya.

  
  


Kumalas na sila sa akap nang marinig niyang umubo si Jongin sa hindi kalayuan. Nagpatuloy na siya sa paglalakad niya papunta sa binata. Kakaiba ang ngiti nilang dalawa, matapos ang ilang buwang preperasyon at ilang araw na hindi nila pagkikita, ito na.  _ Ito na talaga. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Kung minsan ay di ko nababanggit _ __  
  


_ Pag-ibig ko’y di masukat _

_  
_ _ Ng anumang lambing _

_  
_ _ At kung magkamali akong ika’y saktan _

_  
_ _ Puso mo ba’y handang magpatawad _

  
  


Buong seremonya, magkahawak lang sila ng kamay. Minsa’y tatanggalin ni Kyungsoo ang hawak niya para magpunas ng luha pero babalik pa rin sa hawak ni Jongin.  _ Sa ‘yo lang ako babalik. _

  
  


Minsa’y magkakatinginan sila at makikitawa sa mga bisita. Sa mga sandaling iyon, pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo siya na ang nagmamay-ari ng mundo. Pakiramdam niya nasa taas siya ng tsubibo at wala itong balak na bumaba. 

  
  


_ “You may now exchange vows…” _

  
  


Inilabas ni Kyungsoo ang maliit na papel na puti na galing mula sa bulsa ng kaniyang pantalon. Naiisip pa lang ni Kyungsoo sang mga sasabihin niya, naiiyak na siya. Lalong nagbadya ang mga luha niya nang makita niyang nakatitig lamang sa kaniya si Jongin habang nilalaro ang kaniyang mga daliri.

  
  


Binawi niya ang kamay niya mula kay Jongin para mabuklat ang papel na hinanda niyabat para na rin maiwasan ang mga luhang nagbabadyang tumulo. Huminga siya ng malalim bago magsalita.

  
  


"Sa buhay kong 'to marami akong gustong abutin. Maging engineer, maging kontento sa buhay, maikasal sa isang gwapo.” Tinignan niya si Jongin at kitang kita naman sa mukha nito na pagyayabang. Bumalik na ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa papel.

  
  


“Ngayong araw na 'to, matutupad ang isa—ang maging kontento sa buhay..." Nagtawanan ang mga bisita nila at nakita niyang nagiba ang ekspresyon sa mukha ni Jongin. Natawa lamang siya at nagpatuloy na.

  
  


“Sa dinami-rami ng tao sa mundo, siguro mahal talaga ako ng Diyos, kasi binigay ka niya sa ‘kin. Binigay niya sa ‘kin ang nag-iisang Jongin Kim. Dati ang gusto ko lang naman ay maging masaya, matanggap ng tao pero takot ako nun.” Huminto sa pagsasalita si Kyungsoo para punasan ang luha niya.

  
  


“Takot akong lumaban, takot akong harapin ang mga problema. Takot ako sa mundo. Pero nung nakilala kita, tinuruan mo ‘ko kung pano maging matapang. Kung pano lumaban. Dati kuntento na ako sa buhay ko, pero nung sandaling nag-shake hands tayo, 13 years ago, dito mismo, napagtanto kong hindi ako makukuntento hanggang hindi ikaw ang kasama kong tumanda...” 

  
  


Inilabas ni Kyungsoo ang panyo niya at itinago ang papel na hawak niya. Napatingin siya sa mga bisita nila at halos lahat ay mugto na ang mga mata, lalo na ang mga magulang niya. At si Baekhyun.

  
  


“Jongin Kim, ngayon pa lang masasabi ko nang kontento na ‘ko. Kasi nandito tayo ngayon, nakatayo sa harap ng mga taong naniwala sa atin, sumusumpang magmamahalan tayo panghabang-buhay… _Wala na ‘kong hihilingin pa._ _Mahal na mahal kita, Jingo.”_

  
  


Binigay niya kay Jongin ang panyo niya dahil mukhang mas kailangan pa ng magiging asawa niya ng panyo kaysa sa kaniya. Inayos ni Jongin ang sarili niya bago siya magsimulang magsalita.

  
  


“Uhm... “ Hingang malalim mula kay Jongin. “Wow, sabi ko sa ‘yo e. Last na dapat ikaw magsalita, para pang finale.” Nagtawanan ang mga guest nila at hindi maiwasang hindi tapikin si Jongin sa balikat nito, senyales na dapat ay umayos siya.

  
  


“Okay, ito na…” Isang hingang malalim ulit. “Nung nakilala kita, I figured na isa ka ng fully evolved Pokemon. But not just a Pokemon, isa kang rare breed.” Isang halakhakan mula sa guests ulit nila ang narinig niya, pero boses ng isang umiiyak na Byun Baekhyun ang nangibabaw,  _ “NAPAKA MATURE AH!” _

  
  


“Baby, you’re all I wanted. Ikaw lang. Nung mga panahong hindi ka pa sigurado sa feelings mo at hindi mo ako pinapansin kahit anong pagpapapansin ko sayo, I prayed to Him…” Ngayon si Kyungsoo naman ang hindi makatitig sa mga mata ni Jongin dahil natatakot siyang mawalan ng control at baka makalikan na agad niya ito.

  
  


“Sabi ko, magiging selfish ako, for once in my life. Sabi ko, pwede bang ikaw na lang ang ibigay niya sa akin kasi ako na lang palagi nagbibigay. Sabi ko, kahit ikaw na lang regalo Niya sa akin for the rest of my life. Araw araw ko ‘yung pinagdadasal. Ang sabi ko, kapag ibinigay ka Niya, aalagaan kita ng mabuti, mas mabuti pa sa Pokemon cards ko.” This time, hindi na nakisabay sa tawanan si Kyungsoo dahil busy na siyang umiyak.

  
  


Pinunasan ni Jongin ng luha si Kyungsoo bago magpatuloy, “And look at us now! Soo, ito na ‘yung pangarap na ‘tin. Hindi naging madali pero worth it.  _ Sobrang worth it.”  _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Di ko alam ang gagawin kung mawala ka _

_  
_ _ Buhay ko’y may kahulugan _

_  
_ _ Tuwing ako’y iyong hagkan _

_  
_ _ Umabot man sating huling hantungan _

_  
_ _ Kapit-puso kitang hahayaan _

  
  


“Today, I will finally marry you, Mahal. I will finally marry my best friend, my savior. Today, I will finally marry the man of my prayers. And that is all I could ever ask for in this lifetime. Maraming salamat sa lahat, Kyungsoo.  _ Mahal na mahal kita, higit pa sa Pokemon cards ko.”  _

  
  


Nagpatuloy ang seremonya sa pagpapalitan nila ng singsing. At muli na namang bumuhos ang mga luha ng lahat. Habang nagpapalitan sila nang singsing hindi maiwasang mapatingala ni Kyungsoo. Abot langit ang saya at pagmamahal na nararamdaman niya. Baka nga lagpas langit pa.

  
  


_ “You may now kiss the groom.” _

  
  


Naghiyawan ang mga tao nang maglapat ang mga labi nila sa isa’t isa. Isang matamis na halik na nagsilbing selyo ng panibagong kabanata ng buhay nila. Isang matamis na halik para sa lahat ng hirap na pinagdaanan nila. Isang matamis na halik na nagsasaad na sulit lahat ng pinagdaanan nilang hamon ng buhay.

  
  


Sabi nga niya, ang pag-ibig nila ay parang nakasakay sa isang tsubibo sa perya. Hindi laging nasa taas, hindi laging nasa baba. Pero ngayong papasok na sila sa panibagong kabanata ng buhay, kailangan na nilang bumaba ng tsubibo dahil may iba pang masasakyan sa loob ng perya. Kailangan nilang saliksikin ang panibagong parte ng kanilang buhay.

  
  


Panibagong kabanata. Panibagong pagsubok. Panibagong dagok. Pero alam nilang hindi sila ibinigay ng tadhana sa isa’t isa para lamang magpatalo sa mga kutya ng mga tao. Nangako silang magiging sandalan ng isa’t isa sa harap ng mga taong nagmamahal sa kanila at ayun lamang ang hiling ni Kyungsoo at Jongin.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Ngayon at kailanman _

_  
_ _ Ikaw at ako _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Maaari ho kayong magreklamo sa aking tanggapan sa twitter, @jonginuggets.


End file.
